The One That Got Away
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Just a little drabble based off the song, revolves around a high school reunion


**A/N Just a lil something that crossed my mind when I heard the song in the car, not fabulous, but kinda cute maybe? hehe**

You're at your five year high school reunion, chatting it up with several of your old schoolmates when the sight of the man walking through the door makes your heart skip a beat and butterflies attack your stomach. You had no idea if he would be coming or not, but your eyes seemed to look towards the door every few minutes in anticipation. Taking a deep breath, you turn back around to your old best friend and take a sip of your champagne as she continues telling you all about the birth of her six month old son.

You're chatting and mingling with your classmates, staying close to the corner you're trying to conceal yourself in. Your glance has strayed to the brown haired dimpled beauty who was your first love, your first kiss, your first everything. Seeing Logan's crooked smile stirs up a bunch of old memories; like prom, and the times he would walk you home before either of you got your license, and how you would go to his car and make out sometimes during lunch. You were so carefree and loved him with all your heart. You thought the two of you would spend the rest of your life together and that one day you'd become Mrs. Logan Mitchell.

But now your stomach churns in bitterness as he tips his head back and laughs at the blonde standing too close to him, resting her hand on his forearm. Back then, fate had other ideas in store for you, because one day you caught Logan being unfaithful to you with the school slut during your senior year. Of course you immediately broke up with him, because he broke your heart and destroyed every ounce of self-esteem you had. He didn't chase after you or anything, he just let you go without an apology or an explanation. It took a long time to get over him, and he never could quite look you in the eye again.

It's not like you should be ashamed of yourself or anything, you went to college and became the veterinarian you always wanted to be, and even had several relationships, but they just never lasted. You're still the same size you were in high school and maybe you aren't married or have kids like most of the others in attendance, but you've done well for yourself.

Anxiety and nervousness works it's way in, despite the two glasses of chamapagne you've downed since Logan's arrival, so it's no wonder that you mentally begin to freak out when you see him headed your way. You can't be a hundred percent sure he's coming to talk to you per se, but you run your fingers through your hair, trying to look busy, when at the last minute you attempt to flee, just to be stopped by Mr. Mitchell stepping directly in your way.

"Umm sorry", you back up quickly, trying not to look up into his face, even though it's been five years, there's a pinch in your heart at the betrayal. You try to side sweep him but his raspy voice calls your name, stopping you in your tracks again.

"Eve", he says again, sending goosebumps to rise all over your body.

You will yourself to at least look at him and be polite. "Hi, Logan", you respond with a smile.

"How are you? You look really good", his gaze sweeps over you and your body, making you feel self-conscious for some reason.

"I'm good, thank you", you lick your lips, wanting to get away from him and this awkwardness.

"Yeah umm-"

"Actually, I was heading towards the ladies room, so please excuse me", you make your lack of attention with him known and walk away, feeling the heat of his stare on your back.

Ten minutes later you're out on the balcony with your hands resting on the cool metal railing. It's dark of course, with a million stars twinkling in the sky and you're enjoying the peace and the cool breeze when you hear a pair of footsteps behind you. You turn around in curiosity, and come face to face with Logan again. "I", he chews on the corner of his lower lip and drops his chin to his chest. "Can we talk Eve? I just wanted to apologize-"

"No", you say sharply, cutting him off for the second time tonight. "It's in the past, we've both moved on and it's too late to go back and change anything. And there's no point in talking about it." You close your eyes and the scent of his cologne wafts up to your nostrils, making tears well up in your eyes. After all this time he still smells the same and it's playing with your senses.

"Please don't be like this", he pleads.

"You hurt me, Logan", your anger comes boiling up to the surface. "I loved you and gave you everything, you were my world. And then I stumble upon you with Catelynn, when you were supposed to be my boyfriend. You pretty much ruined me. You have no idea what you put me through!" Your face heats up, realizing that you were just yelling and that any number of people could have heard you.

"Evelien", his voice drops and even with no light, you can see something flicker in his eyes. "I...", his voice trails off and he runs his fingers through his hair.

You inhale deeply to compose your trembling, chaotic self and smooth down your dress, but before you can get away Logan wraps his arms around you and buries his nose in your hair. "You smell so good", he says.

As much as you want to push him away, you can't because it just feels right. You've been held by other men before, but the simple gesture never seemed as magical as it does when you're with Logan. "Logan", you whisper, gripping gently onto his sides, unable to find the proper words to say.

"I'm so sorry Evelien", he begins stroking your hair. "I was young and stupid, and I didn't want to do it. Catelynn forced me to sleep with her by blackmailing me. She...she threatened to tell the principal that I cheated on my test. I did, but it was dumb and if I could take that moment back, I would. Things were going on at home and I hadn't been studying, I couldn't concentrate. Dad told me if I failed, that...you know", his grips tightens on me.

"Oh Logan", I hold him tighter, knowing that his dad was abusive to him and his mom. Logan never told me, but I just knew it; it pretty much went unspoken between us, but I know what kind of man Mr. Mitchell is.

"Eve", he takes my hands and steps back, waiting until my eyes meet his to continue. "I was scared and I didn't want to. I should have told someone, I should have told Catelynn no, or told you what was going on. But I thought I could just do it and get it overwith, and that you would never know. My intentions were never to hurt you or for you to ever find out. Yeah, it would have been dishonest, but...but I don't know. You happened to see and I'll never forget that look in your eyes", his hand tenderly tucks my hair behind my ear. "It killed me, and I was so ashamed that you knew. I hated myself for doing that to you. It was easier for me to just leave you alone and pretend like it never happened. I was a coward, such an idiot".

I try to process it all, wrap my mind around it, and for the first time in over five years, I feel like I can breathe a little easier. A few tears make their way from the corner of my eyes and trickle down my cheeks. "I thought I wasn't good enough. Or that you didn't like me anymore. I beat myself up always wondering what I did that was so wrong."

"No baby no", Logan frames both sides of my face with his hands and kisses the tip of my nose. "You're beautiful. You're even more perfect that you were back then", his eyes skim over me again. "There's not a damn thing wrong with you and I'll spend the rest of my life kicking my ass for making you think that way."

I curl my hands around his wrists, feeling all of my hatred and ill will towards him slowly melting away like a snowman on a sunny day. "You should have told me." Several scenarios run through my head, things could have worked out so differently.

"I know, I know", he presses his forehead against mine. "And I never stopped loving you. I never should have let you get away from me, I just didn't know what to do."

"It's okay", I whisper with a much lighter heart than I started the night with. "I understand now, but things can't just go back to how they were before."

"They can", he nods his head and pushes his lips into mine ever so briefly. "I'm moving back. I decided that right here is where I belong...and I'm gonna fight for the rest of my life until I get you back."

"You can't be serious", I jerk away, dumbfounded.

"I am, whole-heartedly. You're what I want Evelien. You're what I need in my life, so please just give me another chance."

After thinking about it for several seconds, I lick my lips and nod my head. "I think I can do that." After all, don't they say that things are much better the second time around?


End file.
